Day 2 revisited
by trinity.ddk
Summary: DISCLAIMER, i do not own these characters and am making no profit whatsoever! i am no good with summaries but this is just a story on how day two could have happened, no spoilers, not really connected to day 2 just slightly. story better than summary. please read an review : NOT YET COMPLETE! but will be soon please forgive any spelling mistakes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

30,000 feet never seemed so high. Eleven hours never seemed so long. People are surrounding me and I can't escape. Aisles of chairs are filled with voices forbidding me from getting any sleep. That's not even the bad part, no the bad part is being stuck on a plane with the person who I hate most in the world sitting next to me. Somehow she has managed to achieve sleep.

We used to be so close, and then she made one stupid mistake of changing to the other side- the side of terrorists. I could have killed her three years ago when I had the chance but I guess it's hard to kill someone you love… wait did I say love? No, I do not love Nina, she is a terrorist… a very intelligent, beautiful – okay stop right there, these are bad thoughts. Bad, bad thoughts! Why am I thinking like this when she is sleeping on me? I was too spaced out to even notice that she shifted her position so now her head is against my shoulder along with her left arm around my waist. Now I'm confused, do I love her or hate her?

Finally the plane has come to a halt. People rush to get off. I sit on my chair staring down at Nina- still thinking of what I feel for her. I lightly tap her shoulder and she begins to stir. I try to remove her arm from around my waist but she clings to me like a baby not wanting to leave its mother. "Hey, we're here," I say reluctant to wake her.

"Hey."

She slowly begins to stand up shocking me furthermore as she grabs hold of my wrists and pulls me to my feet. Her body is now inches from mine. I am lost for words thankfully she speaks.

She presses her body against mine and whispers in my ear, "I don't hate you, Jack."

I am completely stunned, "I never said you did."

"Not now you didn't but when you first found out who I really was you did… I need you to understand why I killed those people."

Her eyes fillwith unshed tears; terrorists don't cry.

"Why did you do it, Nina?" I ask.

"I needed the money… now I don't care how much they pay me I won't kill anyone else. I stopped killing a long time ago, Jack, you know I did. I've redeemed myself." Her voice is fluent and true.

"You could have asked for a raise," I say at an attempt to lighten the mood.

She smiles up at me then moves to my side, "better get off the plane."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I can barely see where I am walking in this darkness. There is no north star that I can see so I have no idea where I am going. Nina explained why she needed money and how she redeemed herself. What she did wasn't the worst thing in the world and she had good reasons, if I were in her position I probably would have done the same thing.

"Why are we here?" she asks finally, "we've been walking for hours!"

I peer at her, "Mason sent us here to do a quick sweep for bombs, a helicopter will be here to pick us up in a few hours."

I hear her sigh and without thinking I search for her hand. I feel her fingers intertwine with mine and a small gasp escapes my mouth.

"So do we have a suspect?" she asks.

"A suspect?" I question confused.

"Yeah, for the bombs."

"Oh, no, Mason just wanted us to check it out."

"Okay, well sorry to disappoint you Jack," she shouts angrily with a hint of playfulness, "but there are no bombs in the middle of the Sahara Desert!"

I laugh, "No use shouting at me, love."

I did not mean to say that out loud. That was a major slip up. She freezes and stares up at me. I strain my eyes to get a better look at her face.

"What did you call me?" her voice in an incredibly low tone.

"I, uh… nothing," I turn my head away but she stops me with her hand on my cheek and forces me round to face her.

"Jack," she says just shy of a whisper, but I hear her… I'll always hear her.

"Nina, not now."

"Jack-"

I place my index finger on her pursed lips to silence her. "Not now."

I slowly drop my finger as I do so she falls into my arms. I hold her still. My mind wonders how I can get rid of my anger for her so quickly. Nine hours ago I would have gladly killed her myself, now I will do anything to protect her. I love her. I realize now that I've always loved her.

"Can we go home now?" I hear her ask against my shirt.

I check my watch, "the helicopter should be here any minute then we can go home."

We arrive back at CTU and make our way to the parking garage in an awkward silence.

"Goodnight Jack."

I nod and say the same to her.

I drive cautiously to my apartment my mind racing of in all directions. Every thought I am having is of Nina. I need to sit down and have a proper talk with her and soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I awake to the sound of my alarm clock informing me I am late for work. I shower and change in record time before rushing out the door to my car. I should talk to Nina today but I don't know what to say. I'll just ask her how she feels, that's the sensible thing to do, right?

I arrive at work half an hour late and receive strange looks from my colleagues. It's not as if they were awake all night thinking about _their_partner- work partner nothing else. I really need something to focus my mind on right now… anything except Nina. Things were so much easier when I hated her, at least then I knew how I felt, but now… now I don't know what to feel.

I clamber up the stairs to my office making sure I don't engage eye contact with Nina. Once through the threshold I slam the door shut behind me. I sit on my desk chair and stare through the glass window down to the bullpen where my eyes instantly focus all their attention to Nina. She is sorting through some old case files; she's been working hard all week. She needs sleep.

"CTU this is Myers," she answers the phone very polite.

"Get up here," I reply.

She looks up to my office window and I smile at her with sympathy then repeat, "Here, Now."

She has a look of skepticism written all over her face as she hangs up the phone and stumbles across the floor to my office stairs. I get of my chair as well as opening the door for her. She thanks me before slumping down on my sofa at the back of my office.

"What do you need?" her voice quavers.

'What do I need?' my brain echoes her question, I need a lot, especially from her- no, do not go there again, not If I actually want sleep tonight.

"You to take a break," I answer instead.

She manages a weak smile, "I'm fine, Jack."

"No, Nina, you're not. You're not leaving this room until you get some sleep."

"I have work to do," she tries to argue.

I laugh reassuringly, "It'll still be there when you wake up."

She resists the urge to argue back, "Thank you."

I frantically tap my pencil on my hard wood desk, desperate for something to do I stride down the stairs to Nina's desk to retrieve her work then return to my refuge. I scan through her files, in seeing there is nothing left to do on them I allow her to sleep on. She is shaking slightly so I search for a blanket to cover her cold body. She shifts somewhat. My eyes are fixated upon her sleeping figure. She looks content. I stroll back over to my chair and set my feet on my desk. I settle back and study Nina carefully taking in every bit of detail I can see from her position on the ample sofa. Once more I ascend of my chair and saunter to her side. Halting in front of her I kneel down in addition to that, I gently stroke her tender cheek.

'_Stop! You know this is not what you should be doing. Back away from her, go sit down. Get out of this room if it will help, but just stay away from her. _'A voice in my head keeps intruding.

"I love you, I realize now that I never truly did get over you," I whisper in her ear before backing away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_I am back in the Sahara Desert but this time something is different. Something is very different. I wander by chance to the peak of a treacherous cliff. The air is surprisingly calm for this height and heat. I am standing on an almost vertical cliff top in the middle if the desert… and I am not alone._

_I feel eyes burning the back my skull willing it to crack open and my brain to collapse out. I demand my feet to wake up and turn to face this burning sensation… they stay perfectly still. The faint sound of footsteps approaching rapidly fills my eardrums. I shiver with fear not knowing who or what is approaching me. I am frozen to the spot in which I stand. My chest is in complete agony due to the thumping rate of my heart. I grow still as I feel two large hands come around my waist and hold me in position. I feel warm breath on my neck which instantly calms me somewhat. Suddenly, just as quick as I relaxed I become terrified yet again as I feel chaste lips brush lightly against my neck and trail up to my outer ear._

"_Turn around," the voice says in a low seductive voice that I recognise instantly._

"_Jack," I say matter-of-factly, "what are you doing?"_

"_Turn around," is his only response. _

_I turn around slowly and before I can speak he covers my lips with his own, a selfish movement I know butI am mortally taken aback by his sudden movement.I take full advantage of this situation and risk losing this contact altogether as I deepen the kiss. I am intoxicated by a profoundly strange taste of coffee in which his mouth brings as his tongue examines my mouththoroughly. When I break off for air, I hear him say my name and feel him grab hold of my index finger. He points my finger towards a bright white light which seems to be coming straight towards us ready for action. _

_He sighs, "It is time for me to go." _

_I glance up at him with tearful eyes- I don't want him to leave. _

_The light is approaching us with intensive speed. Soon Jack will be gone and I don't know where I will be._

_Jack walks towards the supreme light with dignity. 'He always has been a man of honour,' I remind myself._

_He halts himself directly in front of the light, turns gradually to look back at me and says, "It was worth it."_

_I smile shyly assuming he is referring to the kiss. _

_He rotates back around and continues for the light. As he enters it my entire vision in blocked by the intense brightness radiating from this light then…_

I jolt up from the sofa, tears streaming down my face as I realize I was dreaming about Jack, the man that I have loved from the very first moment I laid my eyes upon him. This is not the first dream I have had of him, though usually he is not in the same room as me.

Before I realize he has even rushed over to me, he is cradling me in his arms.

"Nina, are you okay?" he asks and I can see the worry in his eyes as he wipes away my tears with his thumb in a gentle movement.

I manage a weak smile and lie, "I'm fine, just a bad dream."

His eyes fixate on my face and for the first time I see something different in his eyes, something I never saw before… passion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I have known Nina for a very long time, long enough to know when she is lying. When she first started working for me at CTU, she tried to lie her way out of everything. She would always say she had bones displaced in her feet if I ever asked her to do a security checks to check all doors were locked and the building was secure. Of course her feet were always fine and all bones were in place. She was good at a lot of things but lying was definitely not one of them. So now I wonder why she won't tell me what happened in her dream.

"Don't you trust me?" I ask sounding much more surprised than I intended to.

"You know I do," she throws back at me in disgust that I would even ask her that.

"Then why won't you tell me?"

Her lips begin to tremble as she walks away from me.

She opens my office door but I slam it shut and look down at her, "you're not going anywhere!"

She begins to show fear on her face. I feel responsible so I take hold of her forearms. She gazes at me through tear stained eyes and I begin to feel weak in the knees. I lead her over to the sofa not taking my soulful eyes of her.

I could do so many things to her right now; physically and mentally. It does not concern me that I am still at CTU. After all, I am the director and as director it is my job to direct things and Nina, well I could direct her for a while.

I make a feeble attempt to control myself for her sake. I want… no I _need_to know what her damn problem is!

"Can I go yet?" I turn abruptly to her tired voice.

"You going to tell me yet?" I question back with hope.

She shakes her head 'no'.

"Then no you're not going anywhere," I reply before turning back around to peer out my window to the bullpen.

Everybody is busy working and from the looks of things no one has even noticed that Nina is up here.

I really hope she will tell me soon, I can't stand to be around her when I feel like this. If there is a God out there please help!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Why is he sitting so close to me? I can't think when he is this close. He is constantly staring at me. He's not telling me something. I know when something is bothering him. I see straight through the 'I'm fine' act of his. It never did work on me.

"What?" I finally ask breaking the awkward silence.

"Nothing," he replies sounding rather tired.

"When was the last time you slept, Jack?" I ask suddenly concerned.

He looks at me deep in thought, "about 84 hours ago."

"You haven't slept all week!" It makes me angry the way he looks out for everyone else but then forgets about himself.

"Go to sleep," I instruct him.

"No, I'm fine."

"Jack, shut up! I'm not going anywhere so you may as well do something good for yourself and don't try to argue with me either!"

"Who died and put you in charge?"

"You, if you don't sleep!"

I realise I am shouting at him and it hurts me more than it hurts him. I just wish he would take better care of himself. I feel for him, I really do, but I can't give him what he needs... not yet anyway. I do not want to resort to this but if he is going to keep avoiding sleep I have no other options. I reach into my pocket and pull out a bottle of sleeping pills. I have been deprived of sleep for months now, ever since I began to dream about Jack.

I hand him the bottle and as I expected he gives me a weary look.

"What's this?" he asks.

I sigh, "Just take them."

He stares at me through eyes cold as ice.

"Please."

He releases the bottle from my hand, removes the lid then puts two in his mouth. "Okay, you can go now."

I smile weakly," I'm not going anywhere… that is a promise so live with it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

My senses slowly begin to come back to me. I hear the muffled sounds of my colleagues; smell an authentic smell of coffee. My hand seems to be somewhat comforted and my thighs oddly numb. My eyes flutter open as my breathing increases profoundly at the sight in front of me, Nina asleep with her hand clasped firmly around mine. Her head resting on my thighs. A bottle of empty pills in her other hand. I begin to panic.

I carefully place my unoccupied hand on her back and lift her up of me before laying her flat on the sofa. I notice she still has firm grasp of my left hand, with my right hand I gently caress the back of her hand then cautiously I take both my hands away from her touch.

I glance down at the bottle seeing it is not actually empty but in fact containing a small white note. I kneel down in front of Nina in finding she is still asleep; I pry the bottle from her hand so I can retrieve the note.

It reads, _'Jack, I can't do this anymore. This dance we are forever doing never changes, and I need it to change. I feel trapped by your essence and I am repeatedly silenced by your icy glare. I can't live like this anymore, Jack! I never signed up for this…but I did make a promise to myself that I would be with you in all that you do- good or bad. I have kept that promise for eleven years. You will forever be a part of me and even in death I still love you. I will always love you, nothing can ever change that. Live on, Jack, for me. Remember who you are…and remember who I am._

_-Nina.'_

I finish the note and focus all my attention back to the person lying before me. I have a strange knot forming in stomach. I put the note in my shirt pocket instantly before lowering my ear down to her chest… silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I place one hand behind her back and the other under her legs and as I lift her from the sofa I realize her note is completely true. I owe her everything and she owes me nothing. I never thanked her for helping me, _trusting_ me. She told me everything and, hell, I told her nothing.

"Nina?" I question with hope overruling my voice. Though it is lost when I get no response. I shudder with fear. 'Why did she feel like this? Like she was all alone. She should have come to me, I could have helped her.'

I look at her with teary eyes, "dammit, Nina."

I cover my right hand with my left then outstretch my arms and lock my fingers together. I begin compressions to her chest. After thirty I stop to check her breathing…still nothing. I place two fingers beneath her chin to tilt her head back slightly. I then use my finger and thumb to stop the flow of air from going through her nose before I pinch her chin and gently will her mouth open. In a swift movement, I cover her mouth with my own. I breathe oxygen into her mouth desperately hoping to see a movement from her chest. My arms feel heavy. I struggle to do this again but I carry on. I start the compressions again. Then once more I generously fill her body with oxygen. I check for a sign of life…nothing. I prepare myself for the worst. I almost scream out in surprise as I feel something warm grab hold of my wrist.

It can't be her. Impossible. She's dead. I am afraid. I cannot bring myself to turn and face this warmth I feel. I am finding it difficult to get any air through to my lungs; my organs are not functioning correctly due to this shock. If I don't relax soon I could end up in hospital.

"Breathe Jack," I hear her say though I won't believe it.

I finally pull myself together and somehow find the courage to turn around. Then I see it. She struggles to keep her eyelids open. She twitches her fingers. She is alive.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_Familiar surroundings, familiar sounds. I am here again. Why? I don't understand. I have no connection to this place. I notice something- nothing important I hope- but I notice it anyway… everything is still, plants, trees, everything. It's all lifeless. Something isn't right here. With each step I take I search for a sign of life in all I notice it, a shape far in the distance. It looks like a person. Who? I glance down only for a split second but it was apparently too long. The figure is gone. I let it get away, my only chance for answers and I let it slip through my grasp. Just then a cold air hits me. I am compelled not to move, but I can't control what I really want, to spin around to see this unseen force. I am hesitant, but I turn anyway. Suddenly I am facing this figure. The figure in which I was sure had disappeared. I was wrong. It never went anywhere. It has been here all along, a part of me, living deep within me. How could not have known before? I have been trapped in the dark for so many years, now to be blinded by this knowledge is too much, too much for me to understand._

"_We do not have much time. I need you to pay close attention to what I am about to tell you, the fate of America depends on it, depends of you." The voice of the stranger begins, I am immediately interested. "Earlier today you were in the desert searching for a bomb. You thought there was no bomb, but in fact there is a bomb and it is set to detonate within the hour. So you see why I a rushing you here. I am your conduit to the assassin who planted this bomb-"_

"_Back up… conduit?" I interrupt._

"_Yes. Your conduit, guide if you like, I have betrayed my own people in order to get this information to you. I tried communicating with you the last time you slept but you woke up too soon. I did not get time to fully explain. Whatever you do, do no tell your partner I have contacted you. If you do my people will find out and this bomb will detonate killing millions of innocent citizens. It is time to find this bomb and cut it off at the head. Get to work."_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Jack!" she screams jolting upright, eyes seeking redemption.

"I'm here," I reassure her wrapping my arms around her in a tight embrace. "You don't have to do this, we can find another way."

She grins at me, "I shouldn't have even told you about it," she states calmly, "besides there is no other way!" I should have known it is impossible for her to remain calm in a situation such as this. "You think I'm doing this because I want to? No, I'm doing this because I have to! All the resources in the world can't tell you what you need to know. But somehow, someway, I can… and it's killing me."

I say nothing; just stare straight into her longing eyes. Nothing I say will help her right now. She said it herself, it's killing her. So why doesn't she stop?

Desperate to know, I ask, "Why?"

"Why what, Jack?" she spits back at me.

"Why do you do it? Why don't you stop?"

She glares at me, and if looks could kill no doubt I would be dead. There is hatred rising in her, I know it. I can always read her pretty well, though I can't get a read on why. All I did was ask one simple question.

"Now why didn't I think of that?"

"Oh, Nina, lose the sarcasm! It's not getting you anywhere."

"No why don't you lose the questions? You're acting like a god-damn shrink! Believe me Jack, it doesn't look good on you."

"Fine! You don't want to talk? Don't talk, I don't care." I don't think I have ever been this angry with her before. I can't be around her when she is like this. My feet gain some feeling as I rise from the sand covered ground. I remember when I was a kid I used to wonder how people could walk on sand but not fall through. It was always a mystery to me. I smile a shallow smile at the memory.

If I recall correctly the road isn't too far away. If I follow the north star maybe I will make it before sunrise.

"Where are you going?" I hear the shakiness in her voice.

I smile wryly. "Oh, so now you want to talk?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever." She is scared. Dark nights alone outside have always been her biggest phobia. I remember the very moment she told me.

Pivoting around to face her, I tower over her. Fists clenching, she shrieks as I punch them into the sandy dune she is leaning against, one hand on either side of her. Relief floods over her face. She thought I was going to hit her? I could never do that. I would never do that.

"Nina," I say softly easing my fists down to place them on her forearms. I rub them gently. The wanting moans that spill from her luscious lips does not go unnoticed by me. "Turn around," I order, backing away a few paces.

She turns with great caution. I grin mischievously, "don't worry… I'm not going to hurt you."

Now facing her back, I inch toward her silently. I instruct her to sit down. To my surprise she does so without question.

My legs brush against her back lightly. I refrain from leaving this close contact with her. My fingers work with the tense muscles in her neck. Her eyes fall shut as her head collapses back. My eyes roll back in their sockets the moment I feel where he head is. I press against her. My heart beat increases rapidly at the growing bulge in my pants. I jump in shock at the touch of her hand against mine.

She ascends to her feet, I crave the feel of her against her the instant she moves.

"That was nice," I whisper to myself, but she hears.

I see playfulness written all over her face. "And what would _that_ be, Jack?"

"Nina… bomb," I remind her why we are here. Though I am thinking whatever is running through her mind is definitely a lot better. "Come on, get up."

She sighs feebly, "no."

She isn't going to make this easy for me. I return her sigh, "Look, I know you're tired-"

"Tired? I'm exhausted! I can't sleep for five minutes at a time without seeing that condick-"

"Conduit," I correct her, keeping my tone to a moderate level.

"Whatever."

I laugh sarcastically, "Well you go around asking people what a condick is and see what they tell you."

She smiles with honesty, "I'll do that."

"I'm holding you to that," I say sincerely.

She shifts into my arms; eyes remain locked on mine while she speaks, "no Jack, you're holding me."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I awake secured in his arms. I gaze at his sleeping body. I probably should wake him and tell him where the bomb is. That's right, that _thing_ came to me again, only this time it gave up the location of the bomb and when it is set to detonate- 4.37a.m. I glimpse down to my wrist, only then I realize I didn't put a watch on today. I turn in Jack's arms and carefully lift his wrist in order to see what time it is. His watch reads: 04:02.

"Jack!" I shout while trying to leave the security of his arms. He stirs a bit and murmurs something which I am unable to make out. "Get up!"

"No, I'm okay here," he drags me back against him. I can't say I don't want to lie here with him, but I would rather live to see another day.

I finally manage to escape his embrace. As I rise to my feet, I pull him up with me. If he won't get up himself, I'll just do it for him.

"Nina, what?" he can barely keep his eyes open.

He rests his hands on my hips, I feel too incompetent to do anything to resist- all I can do is watch his movements. My eyes are full of lust as he undresses me with his eyes.

"Jack, we really should get this bomb," I say but we both know I want to stay right here.

His arms slither around my lower back. My eyelids hold an unbearable weight; I allow them to droop closed. I have to bite down on my tongue to prevent me from screaming out what I actually want more than anything.

All of a sudden I am pressed against his muscular body. I have begun losing all sense of control once I slide my arms around his narrow neck, resting my head on his firm chest. My whole body stiffens at the sensational feel of his hardened cock pressing against me. My arms tighten around his neck forcing him closer, desperate for more touch. I feel his hands roam over my back making patterns. He lowers his head, rests it on my shoulder before he talks, "So…" I tilt my head against his, reluctant to shy away from him, "where's this bomb?" he practically growls in my ear which is so close to his mouth.

He pushes his knee between my now slightly parted legs. A strangled breath catches in my throat. The desire is eating me alive. I am stunned by his reaction radiating of his still growing cock.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

This bomb is the last thing on my mind right now. What the hell happened back there? It shouldn't have happened. In my defence, she started it, it was her fault I reacted the way I did. God, even thinking about her is makingme grow and throb. At a feeble attempt to get some distance from her I suggested splitting up to search for the bomb, even though she knows where it is.

I scan the canvas in finding nothing… I lie down on the damp sand. The sound of faint footsteps approaching from the other side of the dunes engages my sense of hearing. Hastily, I clamber to my feet and crouch down taking cover behind this side of the dunes. At the first sight of the figure advancing, I take action.

I lunge at the victim who may turn out to be an innocent dog walker, but in my line of work I don't take chances. I pin the person to the ground. Realizing who it is, I harden over her instantly. I do not doubt that she feels it.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Looking for the bomb," I answer dishonestly.

"Of course you are," I knew she wouldn't believe me, "now let me rephrase the question, why are you on top of me?"

I forgot I was still on her. Now I am very reluctant to get of her, but I do and as I do I take hold of her hands, pulling her to her feet also.

She smiles at me in thanks, "oh and Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"The bomb's right there," I follow the direction of her extended index finger. Directly in front of us is the bomb.

"I knew that," I humour her.

She grins at me, "Sure you did."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Did you do it?" I can sense the disgust she must be feeling by my question. She is still expecting me to trust her, even after everything we have experienced in the past few years. She is still a terrorist. I will never forget that fact even if she can. She is still a traitor to this country, to her former co-workers… to me. No, there is no way I could forget how she betrayed me, how she is betraying me right now. Those months when we were together had all been a lie. Had she felt nothing? Had I meant nothing? Was it all just some twisted little act of hers to gain my trust? I guess I'll never know. I do know one thing though… I have always loved her, even now. And if I know anything about love, I know it is built on trust. So how can I love Nina and not trust her? Is it even possible?

"Have I ever let you down?" she asks but seeing the unimpressed look on face she quickly changes her mind, "don't answer that… it's done."

"Finally! Come on, let's get the hell out of here, I'll call the pilot."

She instantaneously wraps her arms around my neck. I concur this move and I'm not sure who I am rewarding- me or her- as I pull her closer. I am ultimately lost in the sensational scent that is her, that I almost don't notice her hand glide tenderly down my back and around to my Jacket pocket leaving gentle trails of burning desire in their path.

"What are you doing?" I ask feeling my breath catch in throat.

She pulls her hand out of the security of my pocket and forces me backward as she bolts back in the opposite direction. I stumble trying to regain my footing. The inadequate smirks displayed on her face catches my eyes and sends cold chills down my spine. I haven't seen that look since… since she murdered Jamey.

"What are you doing?" I repeat.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The air begins to cool as the winter sun rises from beyond the distant mountains. It has been months since I saw an active sunrise like this spectacular sight. It was a case with Tony out in the Maryland forest, the nightlife was wonderful. Bats flew overhead using their amazing sonar to guide them through the black night. We had spent hours tracking a killer but as we had suspected, we were chasing a false lead. The morning brought a glimpse of hope to us both as we gazed at the magnificent sunrise. The change of colour in the clouds, the feel of fresh air rising, the smell of old dew from the night before fade away leaving damp grass.

That was a good time that sunrise made my life worth living, unlike now; she is holding my cell phone and wearing that exact grin she wore so many years ago. It's a hard look to forget. And those eyes usually soft and sweet are now cold as ice impossible to break.

"You're not calling anyone."

"Why not?" Considering she stopped the bomb from going off, I assume she does not want me dead. She would have let the bomb go off if she wanted me dead but she didn't.

"Because, Jack, I saved a lot of lives just now, including yours!" her eyes are telling me something her mouth is not, she wants something, "And I don't even get a thank you."

"Thank you," I say flatly.

"No, it's too late for that." She says in a tone that worries me as she turns her back on me.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" I ask suddenly unsure if I want to know.

She stands her ground exceedingly showing no sign of weakness. I hate this. I hate it when she has the upper hand and everything miraculously falls just perfect for her devious plans. Somehow she always seems to know what is going to happen next. She is always prepared for what's to come… but how can she know? How is it possible for one lone woman to have access to the kind of Intel that I don't even know about? It's not possible unless she is a part of it, unless she never did change, unless she is still working for those people who bombed CTU years ago.

She interrupts my train of thought, "You come to me when you need information- you always have. And I have always given you what you asked for. I never asked for anything in return… until now."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"What do you want, Nina? To finish CTU once and for all? Or just have one final day of destruction? Or –"

She interrupts me; I guess I am thankful as I was running low on oxygen. "No."

"No?"

"I want to play a game," her eyes are daring me to back down just so she can have a reason to leave me alone again. Only her words are forceful and sound almost like a threat.

I accept this challenge for now, seeing as it is _only_ a game, "Fine."

She tosses a deceitful smirk in my direction and my stomach churns regretfully.

"You not even want to know what kind of game I have in mind?" she questions shrewdly.

I may not know what game she wants to play but I do know how her mind works and I know that she is stalling. "No, I don't."

"Why?" she is speaking in that tone again, the killing tone, "the Jack I used to know would always get all the facts before agreeing to something."

"I said I would play your game, not twenty questions! Now get on with it." I say with a great deal of impatience edging its way into my voice.

I promptly sense that she sees my discomfort by her next words, "what if the game is twenty questions? You never asked so how would you know?"

I sigh, that's all I can do. She is on my nerves now. I know now that agreeing to any game of hers is another game in itself! "Fine," I decide it is best for both of us if I just give her what she wants, "what game?"

Those icy eyes bore into me, leaving a painful feeling in my gut. I can see it now- the truth. She never changed, not really. She has always been the same Nina who murdered Jamey and all those other people from CTU years ago. I can't believe I let myself believe she had reformed! Now when I look at her, really look at her, I see the all the blood she spilled.

"I think you already know."

"No, I don't."

"Think back the first year we were together, after a few cases we got sent off to Iran to bring down a group of Israeli terrorists. We got captured and they forced us to play a game until they got bored and thankfully they stopped us just in time, when the ratio was a one in two chance."

I let the memories of that night flash before my eyes. It was an awful, terrifying experience which I thought I would never have to live through again. I can taste the blood again, I can smell the smoke residue, but worst of all, even to this day, I can still see the fear of the third person's face. Their final moments were brought to a violent end… and all I could do was watch- do nothing but watch them die. That image of the blood shooting vigorously from their shallow head still remains trapped deep within my mind.

Now I know for a fact that Nina is still the terrorist who she has always been.

My eyes spring up to meet hers and she knows that I remember the game, "Russian roulette."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

This is all too familiar. The damp air, the distant, though not too distant, spacing between us… and of course, the smell of fear with every breath I deliberately inhale. I accede that one of us is never going to leave this desert alive again.

I watch dubiously as she toys with the barrel of the cold looking revolver, spinning the cylinder multiple times before abruptly halting it, then beginning to spin it all over again instantly.

"You failed to mention you had a gun with you this entire time," I state blandly.

She smirks at me, "must have slipped my mind," she mimics my tone skilfully.

Finally, she slips the cylinder back into the rest of the firearm and cocks the weapon. That noise. The sound is scary. You feel in control with all the power until you hear that sound. I don't think even the best scientists could decipher why this is. It boils down to one thing- fear, the fear that you may actually be at the receiving end of this sound. The fear that the bullet may actually be released from the barrel and penetrate your precious skull. That quick burst of pain then blackout! You're gone, everything you ever knew- gone, all because that sound restrained you from moving. That sound caused your death- not the gun itself- but that sound because if the gun had already been cocked then there wouldn't be this problem, you would just see the gun in the enemy's hand and you would run or take action or do something! You wouldn't be hindered by that sound.

Serious doubts are floating around my head now. '_You should never have agreed to this,'_ they cry, '_she's much more powerful than you think; she's probably done something to the gun.'_

Over and over, they repeat, _'she's gonna win, she's gonna win.'_

I can't listen to these soundless voices anymore!

"SHUT UP!"

"I didn't say anything!" I get a bit of relief from her tone of voice, I startled her.

"Not you," I say instantly regretting it.

"So what? You talk to yourself now?" she asks, actually sounding… concerned.

"Yes, Nina, I was talking to myself," I begin sarcastically, "you saw my lips moving; of course I must have been talking to myself!"

She gives me a devil look, "Go to hell, Jack."

"The only person who'll be going there is you, now start the game."

Sitting face to face, a few metres apart, she drags the gun to her temple. It is a one in six chance of her actually getting the lone round. She begins to squeeze the trigger…

No bang. She sighs a sigh of relief before tossing me the gun.

"One in five," she says matter-of-factly.


End file.
